Alice Human Sacrifice: Red Spade and Blue Diamond
by Bloody Black Queen
Summary: This is my story of Alice in wonderland...Well sort of. It follows up after alice. I do not own any charcters that maybe from the book or the movie that might appear in here. But I do have OC Characters. Please Review. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

You may know the story of Alice yes the one with wonderland. But do you know what happened after that? Alice left yes, but the dream was going to vanish like all dreams before it, but it said to itself. _I don't want to vanish I don't want to vanish like this. Is there some way for me to prevent my disappearance? _Then an idea came to the little dream; _What if I trap all the boys, and girls that I lure in and they can never leave then I won't just simply vanish._ The dream was excited for this was a perfect idea, but this time it would not be a girl the dream would capture this time oh no, it would be two boys, and two girls this time, and they would never leave. Alive that is.

Its eleven o'clock in the after noon, our first victim to fall is Devon; he is in high school eleventh grade not really much of a believer in fairy tales. But this boy is about to find out how much those fairy tales can be true, and how much they can hurt you.

Devon was anxious school was almost done with; right now it was lunch time just three more classes, just three more, and he would be free to go home. Devon was supposed to go to lunch with his friend Jordan, and his brother Taylor, But for some reason Jordan had not been at school today, and Taylor wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. Devon didn't mind being alone; but being alone, and thinking was not such a good thing. So to distract himself he walked to the lake that was just across the street from the school that he liked to go too, he walked down across the street and found that being there was even more boring so he decided that maybe a nap would do him some good. He found a tree close to the lakes water where he could relax, and that kept the beating summer heat out of the way from his delicate translucent skin. 

Devon checked his phone to see what time it was, and it was only eleven O five lunch ended at eleven thirty. Time seemed to be moving slowly that day, and that was a bit irritating, but at least he knew he could get some sleep that he had been missing. He was about ready to nod off; when in front of his very own eyes he saw a cat standing on two legs like a human! Devon thought he was dreaming he rubbed his eyes and took another look; the cat was staring at the lake that was a few feet away from the tree. The cat turned, saw Devon and looked back at him shocked. Devon moved into a position with his knees on the ground, and one hand supporting his front with his other hand out in front one finger pointing at the cat. Devon was tempted to poke the human like cat.

"I would not act on that urge boy that is unless you want to get bitten..." The human like cat spoke.

Devon jumped, falling back on his rear." Y-you talked..." His eyes went wide. "But cats can't talk!"

"The ones you see can't... any way do you know the way to wonderland?"

"Huh what's wonderland?, what the hell you talking about?"

"Oh never mind I'll find it myself..." The human cat then looked around, running just when its ears perked up. 

"Hey wait what the hell are you?" Devon called. The cat was running up the hillside that had led down to the lake. 

Devon felt like he knew he was going to regret making this decision later, but he wanted to fallow the human like cat, and fallow the cat he did. The cat ran to a small island in the middle of the lake that was for the most part deserted, or so Devon thought.

The human like cat rushed over the Lions Island Bridge, and he ran holding his top hat, and black steel ruby topped cane. The bridge had two statues of lions on ether side of the bridges entrance gate, the gates to the island where open not unusual for the time of day. The cat ran to the edge of the island and he stopped before hitting the water. Devon stopped in a group of bushes that was about ten feet from where the cat stopped.

The cat knew that Devon was behind him, but he had been ignored him on purpose. The cat turned to the lake lifted his black-steel, ruby topped cane, so that his arm, and the cane, Where pointing straight forward. The cat turned his arm, and cane 90 Degrees, and a slight clicking sound came form the air that it made it seem like the cat had opened a lock on the door. Devon watched in silence, a transparent door appeared; it was like looking threw a crystal out line of a door everything about it was see threw the crystal door opened in the air. All Devon could see throw the door was a Victorian made chair, and a vintage wine chest. Devon didn't pay much attention to the cat at the time then out of Devon's mouth come;

"This can't be true, that is not real." He said his raspy voice in a whisper. Devon had walked out of the bushes without even knowing it, he looked at the open door and with amazement starred at it.

"Oh but it is." A familiar voice came from behind.

Devon turned around it was the Victorian dressed cat; "what are you doing there? You where just-" Devon turned back to where the Victorian cat was, and he was not there any more.

"Well Devon you might want to step threw the portal now." The Victorian cat suggested

"What? How do you know my name?" Devon Demanded

"That's going to be saved for a later date, for now-"The cat was cut off.

"No you weird cat thing you going to tell me now."

The Victorian cat sighed. "The least I will give you my name. It's Victor." Then the cat turned around headed to the Portal.

Devon had started running after the cat." No wait you going to tell me what I want-" Devon was cut off when the cat tripped him into the portal, and before he even had time to get up the portal shut.

Devon hit the brick ground pretty hard, the floor was made of brick so of course he got up, and blood was pouring from his forehead. Devon looked forward where the portal was leading and back where the portal had taken him. He only saw endless hall. He got up, and to his right was the wine chest, and Victorian made chair that had butterfly print on it; he looked to his left and there was a small flower it looked like a lily. Devon knelt down in front of it looking down at its roots planted in it was under bricks the plant look a little dry he wanted to give it water but there was none around. He thought long, and hard, he thought that maybe the wine chest would have some. He opened the wine chest it creaked as it opened slowly, But all there was, was brandy, moonshine, wine, and scotch. He didn't find anything other then alcohol, but he thought in his head. _Well a portion of alcohol is water maybe that would work. _He took the bottle that was labeled brandy out. Devon took off the top of the brandy first, not sure what to do after he poured it on the plant. He turned back to the wine chest when a small voice came from the little plants direction it said;

"Please sir a little more of that Brandy." The voice was weak like a small child.

"Huh? Who is there?" Devon dropped the bottle, and the glass broke.

"Oh it's gone." The voice was high pitched now with a sad tone. "Please sir, get the bottle of Moonshine. Hurry." The voice came again.

Devon looked down to see that the small lily had grown a face, the two eyes (if that's what you would have called them) resting on two petals that where adjacent to each other. The mouth the plant used to speak was made of two other petals horizontally adjacent to each other moving up, and down when the little plant spoke. The plant was colored in white magenta purple, and a tint of yellow in its petals. Devon stared down at this little thing, and was trying to put reality in to perspective, but the more he thought the more his brain could not comprehend the way this little lily flower worked.

"Sir I do not have time for your starring game please get me the moonshine." The little lily flower pleaded.

He turned around, and knelt down to the chest he opened the chest and scanned the chest for the moonshine. He found the blue bottle labeled moonshine, and grabbed it he turned back to the little lily flower, and he had the bottle in his hands then stopped what was he supposed to do with this?

"Sir please pours that bottle on me now I can help you get out of here, out of the wine corridor." The lily pleaded again.

"Wait what is this place? Why am I here? How was that cat talking, and wearing those strange clothes?" Devon looked demanding; he was just confused as he has ever been.

"Talking cat, with strange clothes?" The lily looked at Devon in deep thought. "Oh you must mean Victor the Victorian cat. He was sent on a mission to find the four card players." The lily smiled, and shook its head humbly.

"Wait Card Players?" Devon looked confused again.

The flower looked at Devon for a moment; he didn't look like any one the flower had seen around here. Devon's black hair stood right out, along with his crystal blue eyes, his pale skin, and his rather unnatural skinny body. This man would have been some one that the flower would have recognized had the little flower seen him before.

Devon felt quit uncomfortable with the little flower starring at him, like he was a mannequin in an exhibitor's hall. The flower continued to look him up and down, Devon stood up, and being just less than six feet tall he hit his head on the wine corridor's sealing. The flower laughed a little at the boy's misfortune with being tall; Devon looked down on the flower with an angry frown. Devon put his hands in the united pocket of his sweat jacket, and then began to think with his head hunched down.

_This is all impossible, a talking cat, and talking flower that lives off alcohol…._ He was getting more, and more confused by the second. He then knelt down to the flower again, and he looked deep in to the flowers eyes (if that's what you would call them) and squinted his own half closed eyes. "Can you get me out of this…Wine Corridor?" He asked sternly

"Yes I can." The little plant took a small gulp, the little plant was scare Devon could see it in the little things eyes.

"Good now point the way." Devon attempted to scoop up the little plant but then the little plant shouted

"Wait you can't just scoop me up." The little planted said with anger.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you'll kill me if you do." 

Devon sighed, "What the hell do you mean?" Devon asked pressing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Haven't you planted anything in your life dear sir? Every one knows that if you plant a plant then after four days you tear it out you will kill it." The plant moved its leafs to its stem like a human would do if they where angry.

Devon didn't have time for this he was not going to let some stupid plant keep him down here; "I'm tired of this game, I'm going to leave you here then." Devon walked away.

"NO WAIT PLEASE." The plant pleaded. "I want to go back up to the green earth that is my home, and see the great trees they are my friends. Please take me with you." The small little plant began to weep small tears that looked more like nectar. But Devon still felt a little compassion for the small thing.

"Fine what do I need to do?" Devon said walking back to the little plant.

"Well you need to get one of the bottles first."

Devon looked to the side, and picked up the moonshine bottle he had dumped a small portion on the little flower. He picked it up, the bottles blue glass shining in the dim firelight; the bottle looked phenomenal, maybe even beautiful to him. He turned back to the little for more instructions.

"Now place the bottle to your right" Devon did so.

The little plant then picked itself up from the brick floor, and walked over to the blue crystal bottle he crawled to the top of the bottle then sank itself so that it could reach the liquid inside. The plant looked comfortable enough; Devon picked it up and started walking.


	2. Shadows, and Roses

This is the second chapter to Alice Human Sacrifice, please read, review, and enjoy. :)

Note: I did take a long time get this back up sorry.

* * *

><p>Here we have the second victim; Jordan in the last chapter Devon had wondered why his friend had not shown to school that day. Well we are about to tell you this is the second to fall to the little dream. Jordan was on his way to school in his parent's car this time, it was a Toyota highlander, the color was metallic silver. The car was brand new and perfect condition; Jordan wanted to use his own car, but his parents needed it for something. Jordan didn't really much care that they used his car just as long as he got it back in one piece.<p>

Jordan was an average student, he had chocolate brown eyes, with brilliant black hair, and his skin was a light brown. He was about 5'8, looked to be about 146 lbs, and he was a good kid, he hardly fought other people if he did he had a legit reason. But any way Jordan was on his way to school when for some reason the car started dying, so Jordan pulled over to the side to see what had happened. He got out of the car, and another came rushing by him almost hitting him.

"God damned crazy driver..." He whispered.

He popped open the hood of the car, searched around for a problem, but he couldn't find any; it was like the car had just stopped working. Jordan couldn't believe it of all times for this car to do something ridiculous. So he closed the hood; finding nothing wrong with it he got back in the car, and tried to start the car... But still it wouldn't turn on it was like the car had just died, but he was not going to waist time on this he was late. So Jordan took out his cell, and started to dial but he was grabbed from behind. Jordan struggled to free him self; the person had held Jordan's left hand behind his back, and placed a semi-wet rag over Jordan's mouth. Jordan panicked he grabbed the hand that was placed over his mouth, and he tried to remove it. But the man would not let him go; he struggled but no use, Jordan fell asleep it must have been that chemical that puts you to sleep. But it was too late to free himself Jordan fell into a deep sleep.

Jordan started to dream; he dreamed about an odd land it was full of crystal houses and card soldiers, and he saw three other people with strange symbols on their bodies. One was a man with a red spade on the back of his left hand, and then it was a girl with a green club tattooed around her eye, the last one was also a girl and she had a golden heart on the back of her right hand. Jordan felt so familiar with these people. He looked in a mirror close by, and he saw himself, but a blue diamond was just below his neckline.

He moved his hand towards his chest to feel the diamond shape; but he looked in the mirror to see red eyes glowing with features that where pointed, like that of an evil person. Jordan was afraid of this figure; he was paralyzed by its enormous size, and its evil look. He fell on his rear, and backed up into a corner he was so very afraid that he didn't notice the sword right under his hand. He noticed it seconds later, and he picked it up, and pointed it at the thing. He tried to charge at it, but the beast swiped him into a wall he was again cornered. The monster grabbed all of Jordan's Limbs, and started pulling on them like they where toys, he was screaming in pain.

Jordan woke from his dream on the ground screaming; he stopped and was looking up at the sky. The sky was filled with stars he was confused. How long had he been dreaming? And how long had he been knocked out? He got up, and was in front of his car. He was sure that his family was worried about him by now, so he tried to get back in the car only the car doors where locked. He sighed and reached into his pocket for the keys but he couldn't find them, he was sure that he had taken them out of the car with him. But for some reason they weren't with him, he put his hand over the dark window, and looked inside the darkness of the car and there where the key's in the driver seat, he sighed in anger and then pounded his fist on the hood of the car. He started to walk to the nearest house when he felt something out of place he couldn't put his finger on what it was he just felt uneasy like in his dream when that shadow was watching him. He was tempted to look back but he thought that if he did he would be torn to shreds. His heartbeat faster and faster every second felt like he was in danger of something, he couldn't tell what it but he just felt bad. He looked down at his feet and he held the collar of his shirt in fear, he felt the chill of the night on his skin even though he had all of his clothes on he felt cold.

Then he felt something move up his back it slid up to his neck and then around it, he felt ever more scared of this thing touching him it was cold like ice it felt like it was burning his skin slightly. He wanted to struggle but it was like his arms where frozen in place, he could still move his legs but he was sure that was temporary. The coldness moved from his back and neck down his sleeves to his hands; it proceeded into his pants down his legs which went numb after words Jordan was a statue at this point, he could have been taken advantage of in any way possible. The cold feeling then wrapped around his neck again with the fallowed feeling of being choked by very strong hands the size of a human torso. Jordan was losing air in his lungs quickly his neck felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head. He was about to lose consciousness again, but then the coldness left his neck and body; he could breath again it was a most relieving feeling. He could also move again, and his fear was leaving his heart; he turned around to see what had caused those horrible feelings inside him but when he looked he saw a man in a all white suit staring at him. The man was way taller then Jordan who only stood about five foot nine, this man was exceedingly taller then that he looked like he could easily be around nine feet tall or even taller then that. Jordan was stunned by the man enormous height.

Jordan was scared of this tall figure, he didn't know this man and he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out who he was for all he knew that man could have been the one who did that weird trick. So he tried to run to the nearest house for help he sure as hell didn't want to get caught by that trick again, but before he could even touch the first step on the closest house he fell flat on his back. It had felt like something pulled him back like he had a collar on him or something, he felt his neck for a sign of anything like that but he didn't find any. He felt a jolt in his back he might have hurt it when he feels to the ground, he had hit it pretty hard. Then the man in the white suit only took a few steps and he was standing over Jordan looking down at him, Jordan was still on the ground because he had hit cement so his back was in pain. He opened his eyes looking up at the man in all white, he didn't care about the pain in his back any more he attempted to get up on the ground. But before he could he was hooded Jacket was grabbed by the collar and he was lifted up off the ground about three feet, and he was face to face with the man in all white. The mans face was skinny, and his eyes where squinted they had a light color that Jordan hadn't seen on any really human before it was like an iridescent lavender color. The mans skin was so pale Jordan was sure he could see threw the mans skin, the man had shoulder length blonde hair that was perfectly straight, and was neatly cut if Jordan hadn't been looking hard enough he would have thought it a wig for a minute.

The man just looked at Jordan he didn't do anything that was like that little trick earlier, he just stared at him like Jordan was some sort of Historical piece the guy had been looking for. Jordan just stared back unsure what to say, he did try to avoid the man's eyes cause of the color they where. He just looked down trying not to seem scared but his heart rate was failing him miserably, his quivering body also failed him even he could feel his legs shaking.

"What's the matter young master? Afraid of me?" He spoke in a very collected tone of voice almost like a noble's men's. "I don't see why you are so terrified of me young master."

Jordan tried to make himself sound calm to, but his voice cracked any way; "I-I'm not terrified of you."

He lied "It's just really cold out tonight." He smiled his lip slightly quivering.

"You shouldn't lie, it's a sin you know."

"WH-what the hell do I care, let me go you tree!" Jordan struggled to be let go.

Jordan kicked, and punched at the tall man; the man sat there taking the punches like they where nothing. The man grabbed one of his Jordan's arms and held it still, Jordan struggle hopping that he would let it go but the man keep it in place where he wanted it.

"WH-what do you want? Money? The car? What?" Jordan was also holding back tears of fright, but his tears had betrayed him. He could feel his checks moisten, and get damp. "Please whatever you want I will try and get it just let me go…" Jordan whaled.

The man sighed "I don't want anything young master, I am not here to harm you I-"Jordan shot his head up with a little fury.

"If your not here to hurt me then what the hell was that "trick"?" Jordan scorned.

"Trick?" The man looked confused.

"The one that made my whole body go numb!"

The man set Jordan on the ground, and put his gloved hand under then used his other to support the one under his chin. He took a moment then looked up at the sky, and around closing his eyes in thought. He opened his eyes again then looked at Jordan with a small smile that kind made Jordan feel a little bit relieved like he knew this smile some where before. The man rested his enormous hand on Jordan's small shoulder, and with a slight movement of his other hand the man had a cane in it; Jordan stepped back it just came out of thin air of course he would have been scared. The man seemed to have understood this so he didn't move closer, and didn't try to grab for Jordan. Jordan was thankful for the man not grabbing for him he would have tried to run if the man had tried anything.

The man worked back to Jordan's car, and looked around. He sighed again; "Boy where do you think you are?"

Jordan looked at him like the man was stupid. "We're in Longview my home town why are you asking such a stupid question?" Jordan asked confused.

"Boy we are not where you think, we are in a nation known only as The Cards Rule, it is a place known only to a few in your world. But some have referred to it as wonderland." The man smiled.

Jordan froze he couldn't believe what he was hearing this man had to be crazy or on drugs of some kind, cauuse they where clearly in Longview Washington. Jordan was ready to protest then the man raised his cane up about a foot and a half over his head. Jordan squinted his eyes shut and quickly looked down; _I knew it this man isn't a good person he is just going to kill me! My life is over!_ Jordan screamed to run in his head but he wouldn't move then he heard a loud sound like wood hitting glass he opened his eyes to see the cane only inches in front of him. Then he heard a slight cracking noise like glass breaking he looked at the ground to see the cane broken through the ground it started cracking like ice. It broke and Jordan then saw what he meant, everything was different it was more like a jungle of roses now then a city, he saw big rose's, little roses, and insect, he didn't see any animals. He looked back at the person.

Jordan was scared out of his mind but managed to form a sentence at least; "Where are we?"

"We are in the Garden of Roses; I was wandering around looking for the Rose caretaker but then found you acting strangely. But then you where attacked by that thing." The man pointed behind himself using his thumb.

Jordan looked back and saw what could only be described at a blob of shadow; it wasn't making any sounds or doing anything it did move though it was waving like a small ocean. Jordan walked up to it with some interest; he wanted to poke at it as with everything that was unusual to a human. He looked back at the man with even more confusion how could this thing have attacked Jordan it looked like it would have just passed right threw him. He raised his hand to touch it and only barely got to the surface of it when the feeling of numbness, and cold ran over his entire hand. He brought his hand back quickly scared that the blob would get up and grab Jordan; he backed up close to the tall man again.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Jordan asked scared.

"There called Numbs, they are mainly used for medical reasons in towns this one probably is a wild I heard they love the sent of some flowers makes sense they would lounge around here. Numbs are very unusual creature by nature; they usually don't attack many things unless the thing they attack looks delicious. I guess you where supposed to be it's food for the month. " The man laughed.

Jordan felt a little uneasy at that suggestion. "Will it attack me again?"

The man chucked loudly, " It might if you try to poke at it again, Numbs don't really like being touched like you just did. Numbs kill you by numbing you whole body, cause of the amount of numbness they can cause they can confuse you to make you think that you are breathing but in reality you are actually suffocating yourself." The man said turning away slowly.

Jordan turned seeing the man leave; "Wait your just going to leave me here? Alone?"

"Unless you have something I need, and I doubt you do. I travel alone." The man continued walking.

"But I don't know anything about this place you can't just leave me here!" Jordan yelled after him

The man sighed a frustrated. "Look I saved your life young master can't you just leave me be?" The man turned around to face Jordan, but didn't move back.

"But shouldn't I repay you or something? I mean that's usually what you do when some one saves you don't you?" Jordan felt like he was blushing a little, but he tried to hide it.

The man walked swiftly up to Jordan towering over him once more he bent down looking Jordan right in the eye. Jordan tried to look away but the men grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look at his him, the man eyes looked like they should be cutting threw Jordan. He struggle to get away from him, but the man gripped his hair tighter in which was hurting Jordan. The man pulled back on his hair forcing his head back, Jordan screamed; the man smiled a impish one.

"Please what ever it is you want I will try to help you." Jordan struggled once again, but the man's grip only tightened on Jordan's hair. Jordan stopped struggling then the man loosened his grip.

"Fine." The man took his hand off Jordan and let him drop to the ground. "My name is Taylor Madigon, if you want to repay me stay with me until I can think of something, is this understood?"

Jordan sat on the ground a little upset but didn't bother to fight about it, "Fine." Jordan said nothing more on the subject.

Taylor Just turned away from Jordan and started walking threw the forest of roses again, Jordan wasn't going to dwell on it until he was out of this place then he would hopefully go to the police about this Taylor Madigon. Jordan stood up fixing his shirt, and dirty pants then ran after Taylor Madigon so that he wouldn't get left behind. Jordan then felt a little unsure about this well of course he felt uneasy around a guy who touched him in that manor. But for now he was going to have to stay with him until he was back home or found a way back home. Jordan looked around at the forest he noticed that some of the roses in this place where different colors, and that somewhere bigger then Jordan himself. He saw a rose that was all black with one petal that was a different color Jordan couldn't really explain the color of this one petal but it looked like it was a shiny opal like color. But he just thought he imagined it. He walked on with Taylor Madigon, him and Jordan walked in silence for almost an hour Jordan really didn't want to say anything to him knowing he might try and do something worse then last time. But Jordan did have a few questions for him, like how did I get here? And why is it no one else seems to be here? But he still didn't want to cause trouble but he had to ask after all it was human nature to want to know. So he was about ready to open his mouth when some sort of vein covered his mouth and tied its self around his wrist restraining his movement.

Jordan struggled to get Taylor Madigon's attention, but having his movement restricted was the one thing that hindered him from doing any kind of signaling. He was close enough to kick him in the rear, so he attempted to kick him but another vein tied around his ankle then lifted him off the ground. He was taken to the canopy above where he watched Taylor Madigon walk off without even noticing Jordan had disappeared. He was in tangled in thorn less veins that tightened around his body slowly creating a cocoon around him. Jordan was almost completely incased in the veins when a face appeared in front of his eyes, which weren't covered at all. The woman was wearing a all red dress with a green sash around her waist it looked like leaves covering her hips, and her shawl was encircling around making her look like the many beautiful roses around her. A red ring of roses decorated her scarlet hair they where tangled around in her hair making a beautiful halo of roses. Jordan was entranced by the woman's beauty she was just too amazing looking to remember that he was captured. She looked though the small opening that showed his eyes, she just sighed. Jordan started to struggle when the feeling of the veins tightening snapped him out of his trance. He felt his left forearm snap instantly. He screamed with pain, the woman just sat there watching him with amusement.

"What's so funny?" He screamed with pain slightly in his voice

She smirked, "you shouldn't say such naughty things in this world they aren't tolerated." She broke away from his sight just for a second, then came back still smiling; his vision was minimized to her face only but her eyes looked like they where filled with unpleasant intentions. Jordan tried to struggle out of the coiled veins, but the veins constricted his movements he whimpered from the constricting veins tightening around his broke bone.

"Please what is it you want with me?" Jordan was close to begging for his own life, his arm was becoming way to numb for him.

The flower dressed girl didn't really respond, but not a few moments later Jordan had wished that he had asked a different question. He felt something sharp enter his abdomen slowly, it was painful and shocking. The piercing of the muscle, and then the retrieval of the object was causing Jordan to be come weak. Jordan was biting his lips in order to prevent himself from whaling out a scream, as the blade; at least that was the assumption of what the object was that was just stabbed into him, then quickly was take out of his flesh. The rose styled lady broke out in a roar of childish laughter that rang threw Jordan's ears like a haunting memory. Jordan attempted to regain some manly composure as the rose lady was distracted; Jordan was disgusted by this girl- no not girl, monsters enjoyment of his agony.

"What is it you want?" Jordan shouted in a bit of rage that had been building, and building. "I am not some play thing for you to torture for your own amusement!" Jordan's abdomen started bleeding profusely like it was a water gun squirting out his blood. His thought was that if she kept him here long enough he would most likely bleed to death. The only reason he could tell how much he was bleeding so badly was because his left pant leg had a wet spot flowing down his leg slowly. The rose monster, what Jordan liked to call her was just sitting there with that wide grin on her face. That grin was agitating to the point of possible murder. The rose monster turned around and was facing away from Jordan looking all around at the many roses that covered this part of the garden, or forest Jordan wasn't sure what to call it.

"I see you are unhappy, why is that?" The rose monster was curious that much was obvious, why she was, wasn't clear to Jordan. She was nothing if not a monster from what Jordan could see. But he wasn't interested in her question or in the answer to why she was curious. He was more interested in getting away from her; he started looking around for anything that would get Taylor Madigons attention. He could see various red, blue, yellow, and other colors of flowers but nothing that he thought could help him. He looked down at the ground to see any signs of life that could be of any help of course none to be found. But then he looked at the ground just below his feet he could see the black rose with the one opal petal on it. He could shake this feeling that the petal was watching him with amusement to like it was taunting him, just like this monster in front of him. It was angering to think that maybe a little flower was laughing at him, but he also thought it was crazy to think a flower had feelings. He was ether going mad from pain or just going mad.

"Why am I unhappy?" Jordan felt a tingle in his chest like a small bug crawling up and down his neck and chest. His stomach was twisting with nervousness and possible worry, he could tell why though. It could have been due to the tingling sensation on his chest maybe this monster was planning something horrible and it started with his chest exploding, like he saw in most movies. Maybe she would eat him, or save him for her monster children, it was extravagant of ideas but at least he would die laughing.

The rose monster turned around and of course still smiling like a little evil demon, she floated to him slowly it was almost eerie to see her float up close to him, never mind the fact that she is floating. At least that's what he thought. Jordan glared at the woman with what little courage he had, he did feel a bit of fear creep up inside of him. But he wasn't going to let that get to him he kept his glare fear free and his feeling of fear was pushed all the way down. He felt his courage rise as the fear fell down like a wounded animal, he just need a little more then he could endure what ever this monster could throw at him. The rose monster opened her mouth and suddenly she was attractive any more, her head opened in four equal pieces inside the for equal cuts where blade sharp teeth that seemed to move in the out line of the X shape the monsters head made. Without any warning then came out a vein like blood colored tongue that coiled around Jordan's wrist; as soon as the red vein was around Jordan's arm the green thorn ones let go. The rose monster started pulling his arm towards the open mouth, his fist was only inches from the opening in the mouth that must of lead to the stomach.

"NO! Let go!" Jordan screamed as the four leafs closed around his wrist. He felt something burning his hand like acid. "Ahhhh" Jordan bellowed as the burning sensation continued what seemed like eating away at his hand. He tugged away at the monsters mouth that still had features of the woman it was before only they where more flat then three dementional. He could see that the woman's hair looked liked a flowers petals now, the tint of red scarlet was now a dark red almost blood looking. Jordan tore his arm out of the mouth of the flower monsters and saw that some of his skin was corroded away like something had been skinning him alive and sure as hell that is what it felt like. Jordan didn't know what to do he hadn't ever been threw something like this, it was like he was helpless being here and that is what he felt helpless. Then Jordan felt that tingle in his chest again this time the tingle felt like a burst of power, he felt like he could do anything so he tugged at the veins and he tugged. The monster growled at Jordan, and then the veins constricted him further; but Jordan was not going to give up now he tugged again and the veins on his other arm came free and he then started tearing at the veins around his torso. he also tugged at his legs, but before he himself could remove them the veins dropped him to the ground.

Jordan started falling but at last second fell on all fours, he looked up but nothing was there. All of the area seemed to be quite enough for and pen dropping to be heard. He looked up to see nothing again. _Where did it go?_ He thought to himself. He looked around one more time, but still he couldn't see anything. All he could see was the many different colors, and sizes of roses strung about on thorn less vines that seemed tangled into each other, it was like a jungle in here. But instead of exotic trees they where roses the size of a T-rex; Jordan looked Forward hoping to see Taylor Madigon He saw nothing but grass on the ground and many more Roses of again different shapes, and sizes. Jordan was just about sick of this game so he decided that moving was better then sticking around here to have that grotesque monster find him. So he searched for anything that could point him out of here of course nothing, no signs, no maps, no way out. Jordan just crossed his arms and contemplated his predicament, cause now seemed like a good time to think things threw when he lost his only guide threw this jungle, and was just attacked by a thing with teeth and acid like saliva.

Jordan thought about it and he was trying to make sense of it, how did he end up here? Was this just a bad dream he was having? Could he still be unconscious on the street back home? All of this was just making his head hurt worse it was almost like getting hit in the face with a brick. Except a little less painful. He was so confused about all of this, what was going on?


End file.
